


Иаков 1:13-15

by chumy



Series: Американцы [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонатан - неправильный ребенок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иаков 1:13-15

\- Тим, - он чувствует, как его запястье сжимают влажные пальцы и оборачивается. – Тим, можно я буду жить с тобой?  
Спектор смотрит с надеждой и не отпускает его руку. Форменная футболка, растрепанные волосы, сумка через плечо – Тиму жалко мальчишку. Он помнит, как сам впервые приехал в сборную.  
\- Конечно. Какие вопросы.  
\- Я никого почти не знаю, и… - торопливо пытается объяснить Джонатан, ослабляя хватку. Тим задумчиво косится на все еще держащие его запястье пальцы, и Спектор чуть не отдергивает руку, смущенно розовея.  
\- Никаких проблем.  
\- Спасибо, - Джонатан совсем смущается и молча идет за ним.  
Первое, на что обращает внимание Тим, разбирая сумку и приглядываясь к соседу – отсутствие всяких мальчишеских вещей. Никаких фотографий любимой девушки, ни кучи дисков, ни журналов. Одна толстая книжка, телефон и плеер – все, что занимает место на тумбочке Спектора.  
Первое, на что обращает внимание Джонатан – татуировки Тима. Руки вратаря внушают не просто уважение, а что-то большее, но некоторые татуировки настолько дурацкие, что можно только удивляться, как такой большой, взрослый мужчина мог добровольно изобразить на себе, например, эмблему Супермена. И олимпийские кольца. Спектор родился в 86 году, но, глядя на эту татуировку, в состоянии думать только об одном: олимпийский Мишка, символ Олимпиады-80. Уж очень Тим его напоминает временами.  
\- А я слышал, что ты не волнуешься перед матчами, - замечает Ховард, разбирая свою сумку.  
\- Я и не волнуюсь. Но я не люблю жить с чужими людьми.  
Тим удивленно приподнял брови, но Джонатан улегся на кровать и отгородился книжкой.

Какая разница, с кем жить, если все свободное время читать, Тим так и не понял за два дня. Книжка Спектора казалась какой-то бесконечной.  
\- Джонни, - Тим развалился на кровати в одних шортах. – Ты в Англии по семье не скучаешь?  
\- Скучаю, - Джон удивленно посмотрел на него поверх книжки. – Странный вопрос.  
\- Ну, перед матчами ты не волнуешься, шляться по клубам с базы не сбегаешь, лежишь, читаешь. Такой правильный мальчик.  
Джон слегка покраснел, но промолчал, уткнувшись в свое чтиво. Тим, подумав, сел рядом с ним.  
\- Слушай, ты извини, если я тебя обидел. Наверное, мне слишком давно было девятнадцать.  
\- Ничего страшного. Меня предупреждали… ой…  
Серые глаза Джона становятся большими и виноватыми.  
\- А, что я буйный? Да ты смелый парень. Они эту баечку всем новичкам рассказывают, мол, Ховард может наброситься ночью и загрызть, и ему за это ничего не будет, у него справка. Спроси у тренера, я еще никого не загрыз.  
\- А справка? – любопытство побеждает вежливость, и Джон все-таки спрашивает, хотя уши у него даже не нежно-розовые, а малиновые от смущения.  
\- А справка есть, - охотно подтверждает Тим. – Так что можешь всем рассказывать, как ты меня боишься, и что тебя загнали в одну комнату с психом.  
\- А надо?  
\- Рассказывать?  
\- Бояться? – Джон почему-то, как во сне, осознавая свои действия со стороны, протягивает руку и касается татуировки на плече Тима. Life. Жизнь.  
Тим удивленно смотрит на него.  
\- Как хочешь…  
\- Ты не страшный. Но если хочешь, я буду говорить всем, что боюсь, - Джон слабо улыбается и откладывает книжку на тумбочку. – Я посплю, ладно?  
\- Спи, - вратарь удивленно пожимает плечами и уходит на свою кровать. Спектор отворачивается к стенке и молится, чтобы Тим не заметил, как у него стоит.

\- Джонни! – их команда атакует, Джон старается следить за мячом, но Тим его зовет. Он бежит во вратарскую.  
\- Шнурок развязался, будь другом, завяжи, мне перчатки снимать…  
Джон опускается на колено и завязывает, оглядываясь на поле, путаясь пальцами, торопливо.  
\- Туже, - просит Тим. Джон вдруг думает совсем не о том.  
Что бы Тим говорил, если бы… Ох, черт, у него же жена. У него же семья… и справка, - думает Джонатан, зло затягивая шнуровку на бутсе. И справка.  
\- Спасибо, малыш, беги на место.  
«Малыш». Так Джона не называл никто уже давно.

\- Ты совсем неправильный ребенок, Джон, - Тим наблюдает, с каким равнодушием молодой защитник ест шоколадку. Тот пожимает плечами.  
\- Я просто не люблю сладкое.  
\- Ты ничего не любишь!  
\- Я футбол люблю, - обиженно возражает Джон. – читать люблю. Маму с папой.  
\- Честные дети любят не маму с папой, а трубочки с кремом… - вздыхает Тим. – Если ты не любишь сладкое, дай половину?  
\- Держи, - Джон отламывает полплитки и протягивает ему. Смотрит, как Ховард с удовольствием ест шоколад, не разгрызая, а рассасывая кусочки.  
Несмотря на равнодушие к сладкому, сейчас он бы с удовольствием пересмотрел свои взгляды, если бы можно было слизать шоколад с губ Тима. 

В последний день перед отъездом Тим заходит в комнату поздно. Джон уже спит, не выключив лампу на тумбочке. Книжка – та самая, толстая – валяется на полу. Тим поднимает ее, расправляя страницы, и кладет на место. Название ему ни о чем не говорит. В комнате довольно жарко, и Спектор укрывался простыней, которая сползла наполовину. Ховард приподнимает ее, чтобы укрыть парня получше, и видит, что спит он в одних трусах, через которые прекрасно видно его эрекцию.  
Тим улыбается и укрывает Джона. Наклонившись, чтобы расправить простыню, он слышит свое имя. Тихим шепотом, на выдохе, во сне. Рука Джона тянется к члену.  
\- Ох черт, малыш…  
Тим выключает лампу и долго сидит на своей кровати, глядя на него. Джонатан не дрочит, просто пару раз касается члена и переворачивается на живот. Тим все равно смотрит.

В самолете Тим садится с Келлером, хотя утром здоровается с Джоном и ведет себя, как обычно. Спектор сидит у иллюминатора, рядом с МакБрайдом, и делает вид, что спит.  
Ему кажется, что он что-то потерял, и он не знает, почему.  
В конце концов, с Тимом даже просто переспать не было никаких шансов – у него семья, жена… справка…  
Но ему все равно кажется, что он упустил момент, упустил что-то важное.  
Ему досадно и все же очень любопытно – а что было бы, если бы вдруг удалось затащить большого вратаря в свою постель? В конце концов, он буйный, у него справка… Джон тоскливо вздохнул и попытался заснуть.  
Надеясь, что Тим Ховард ему хотя бы в этот раз не приснится.


End file.
